Talk:State of San Andreas (3D Universe)
Move? What do folks think of renaming this article State of San Andreas? We could then change San Andreas in GTA 1 to City of San Andreas. The current names seem a little cumbersome to me. Thoughts? Eganio''Talk'' 03:56, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :That could work! I'm the one that suggested making it like this when this page was just called San Andreas and there was the other article for San Andreas in GTA 1. The reason I suggested like this is because that's how the other cities are set out. eg. Liberty City in GTA 1, Liberty City in GTA III/Liberty City Stories, Liberty City in GTA IV, Vice City in GTA 1, Vice City in GTA Vice City. What does everyone else think about Eganio's proposal? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 08:30, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::I didn't like the idea at first, because it doesn't follow the standard rule of naming things with their real name, and the preference for keeping names short. However I think it does a good job of explaining what the page is about - "San Andreas" is still confusing (no matter how often you explain the difference). I also think City and State is a good distinction, but it needs to be made massively clear what the difference is (with a disambig). Go for it. Gboyers talk 14:37, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :: ::Well, I too was apprehensive at first, owing to a presumed disruption in naming consistency. However, given that all other locations in GTA games that have reappeared are invariably cities in all their iterations, I thought this case warranted special consideration, since one version is a city, while the other is an entire state. This provides us the opportunity of using shorter names to distinguish between the two. And my apologies to Biggest gta fan ever for stealing any of your thunder! Maybe I should read the old discussions more carefully! ;-) Eganio''Talk'' 18:05, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Don't apologize, I simply went by consistency before, if this page does deserve special conditions, we should go with it. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 04:53, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Page move (again) The previous discussion of moving this page is years old, so I'll start a new one. I think we should move this page to "State of San Andreas (3D Universe)". All other state pages follow a consistent pattern in their naming, "State of Liberty/Florida/Alderney". It only makes sense to move this page to fit in with that, and we can make another page for the GTA V rendition, like "State of San Andreas (HD Universe)". SanFierro2903 (talk) 13:00, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Why doesn't anyone mention the fact that there is a place in California called "San Andreas"? Seriously, it's a real town. Google "San Andreas Fault", if you don't believe me. MrNaku45 01:53, December 4, 2009 San Andreas State alignment for historical lineage The City of San Andreas (with all its quarters), should be implemented into San Andreas State in a future GTA edition at a location may be south of San Fierro, further down the San Andreas State coastline. It should be renamed and it's previous bibliography in GTA1 revised from San Andreas City, to 1st City in San Andreas (the State). A suggestion would be to replace "F" with "TH" and rename the first city of SA, Thirst City SA conibation and capital of the State of San Andreas. An alignment purely for historical continuation reasons. This would coherently bridge early editions with the later in GTA. No GTA map past or present should be destroyed or changed only (.a.) left alone, (.b.) enhanced (may be for fresh difficulty aspect), (.c.) expanded/advanced (with strict relative reference to map original), (.d.) added to, or all of the previous, eventually plugged into one unifying database. The Unified States of Americana No 65 on GTA V Wishlist/archive3...said Prodigy "..let's get it right yeh". NIM 06:05, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ARTICLE CONTENT The previous paragraph is to do with article content. I don't care how many stripes you think you've got, I'll view it's continued removal as vandalism and a serious afront to myself. You deceive yourselves with your badges but all your commendations mean nothing outside this mediums walls. You dumb p**** f****. NIM 03:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC). It says the State of San Andreas is supposed to be based on the real states of California, Arizona, Nevada, and Oregon. Los Santos is supposed represent Los Angeles and San Fierro is supposed to represent San Francisco. Both of these cities are in California. Las Venturas, is Las Vegas, which is in Nevada. Once you leave Las Vegas, in almost any direction you are in the desert, so, I would assume that Bone County is just the outskirts of Las Vegas/Las Venturas. Tierra Robada and Bayside, ''could possibly ''pass for central Oregon, so my question is, what part of San Andreas represents Arizona? GTA Police Chief 21:10, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Capitol city? I didn't see any on the page, so I'll ask here. Is there ever any evidence of which city is the San Andreas state capitol? I don't recall any mention in the game, but what about elsewhere? Ghost Leader 01:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it has a capitol, none of the cities in the game are based on capitols so there is probably nothing supporting the existence of a capitol city.--Thescarydude 17:01, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I think it's Fort Carson with the red building in main street and the capitol city of the Nevada is Carson City GTAJJJ 15:53, July 29, 2010 (UTC) wait wasn't san andreas a city in gta 1 why is it a state ingta san andreas on the radio there is mention of the governors office, so there must be a capitol city All of San Andreas? I actually doubt that this is all of San Andreas, as this appears too small to be a whole state. Is it possible there are more cities and towns in San Andreas but simply were not added because of limitations?Kanzler31 00:14, October 6, 2010 (UTC) In GTA the cities are ALOT smaller than real life cities, even Liberty City in GTA IV is small compared to averaged sized real life cities. San Andreas is small but it's the biggest GTA map ever (so far).GSFOG14 02:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC) "County" mistake Just played this game again recently and found this gem. The firetrucks wrongly display "County of San Andreas" instead of "State of San Andreas". Should I place it here on this page's trivia section? Gourd Roger (talk) 14:33, February 4, 2017 (UTC) :Go ahead. Sam Talk 21:22, February 4, 2017 (UTC)